


Possession

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapping, Oops, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Possession

If waking without a remembrance of falling asleep didn’t worry Sam, waking with his hands tied above his head, his eyes blindfolded, certainly did. Twin pressures around his ankles alerted him that his legs were also restrained. Dammit, he thought while focusing on keeping his breathing slow and even. If the only advantage Sam had was being conscious without his captor’s knowledge, then he’d keep a grip on said advantage. He might be able to escape, or at least find out where he was and get a message to Dean somehow.

But his captor could jump Sam, what if he could best Dean? A sinking feeling curled around Sam’s stomach, twisting discomfort within his skin. No, he’d get out of here on his own or not at all; this wasn’t something Dean had to worry about. Dean might look for him, but Sam could only hope his brother wouldn’t get involved with this.

“I know you’re awake, Sammy,” a voice purred from somewhere near Sam. Perhaps in fear, Sam shivered as goose bumps rose up his arms like a ghost running its fingers across Sam’s skin. “You can stop pretending.”

“Who are you?” Sam whispered, voice soft, not daring to raise his tone. Sam heard the laugh before cold fingers began to run through his hair.

“I’m the one who would always find you, Sammy. I’m the one you were made for.” The person paused. “My name is Lucifer,” he grinned, lips right at Sam’s ear. Sam shuddered away from the cold.

“You’re the Devil?”

“I am first and foremost an angel,” Lucifer said stiffly, pulling away from Sam, refusing to growl at him. “But, yes, I am the Adversary. Nice to be of your acquaintance, Sammy.”

“Why me, then?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why take me? What’s so special about me?”

“Sam, don’t you know? Everything about you is amazing. I’ve seen galaxies made and destroyed; I’ve seen the birth and death of countless stars. But none of that can compare even the slightest to you, Sam. You were made for me, a perfect match,” Lucifer grinned at his human, but Sam couldn’t see. Sam snorted.

“Yes,” he drawled, “because I’m made for a fallen angel.”

“Not just any fallen angel. _Me._ You were made for me alone. And only I shall have you.”


End file.
